


(S)Care

by mols



Series: a band of lovers [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: A quiet moment in Austria.Winnix hurt/comfort - M for implicit sexual content.





	(S)Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Dick watches silently as Nix washes his inner thighs with a damp cloth. He is used to having Lew caring for them, but Dick isn’t used to having the time to enjoy it.

“Do you like it?” Nix asks, blank but soft faced, watching Dick this time.

The Major looks up at his friend and smiles faintly, for just a moment.

“Yeah,” he sighs, watching as Lew throws the damp cloth aside to take a dry one to dry Dick’s wet thighs.

“I wish it could’ve been like this…”

“Yeah,” Dick agrees, shortly, knowing exactly what Lew meant and not really wanting to wonder about the wantings he-they couldn’t have had and probably wouldn’t in the future.

Lew seems to notice that and pulls Dick’s shorts up and leans over his lover.

“Good night, Dick,” he whispers, kissing Dick.

Dick smiles, trying to be hopeful for them, just a little bit at least.

“Good night, Lew.”

For a moment he stops though, he can just feel the end of the war in his toes and although he knows he should feel relieved, he is scared as a cold shiver runs up his body.

Noticing, Lew admonishes:

“Sleep.”

He will. Eventually.


End file.
